living in new york
by crazycoming
Summary: luke s got a girlfriend


By Debbi kayode

Rachel Prescott get your but downstairs mum shouted as I woke up when I went downstairs she was cross I could even see a vein popping out she looked hideous she was in her nurse outfit with her cream hair tied up in a pink ribbons she was on her phone checking her schedule while eating a banana I said morning and took a breakfast bar with some juice then I wore some black jeans and a red jumper with my red high tops trainers then I tied my hair up with a black ribbons and phoned Madeline my friend though I call her maddie hi she said then she said she was moving to Scotland so I told her I was missing her in Texas she was shocked that she said I have a new something I didn't hear it because she mumbled it and hanged up which I thought was weird then I got out my notebook and started writing a poem.

Oh dear me

I lost my friend

And my dad

My mum`s mean

And I'm feared

My life's hard

What will I do?

When I finished the school bus was here so I got on and went to

The back seat in the corner where I always sat watching angel and her friends talking and doing more poems and doodling pictures but when I got there Rocky gold was there her brunette hair was straight and her dress was a white old times dress that flowed on top of her she wore white sandal and her glasses fell to her noses she looked terrible but I sat next to her anyway she was writing a poem.

This school is haunted

It floods of terror

And reeks of fear

It looks like polo

And lives_ under the stairs._

I felt bad for her she was always teased and her older brother Ty captain of the football team didn't do anything he just let them laugh at her and pushed her he was too busy flirting with angel I always heard rumours that they were dating but I didn't care at all I just ignored it. I said hi to her so she looked up while sliding her glasses back up then she said hi and pulled out her book from her bag and started reading.

When the bus stopped Ty came to us with a gift he handed it to me and said it was from angel so I opened it and custard and all sorts of stuff splatted on me and everybody laughed then at the bottom I saw cheerleading tryouts poster and started waving it about showing I got tryouts for cheerleading that when angel said oh no. she came up to me and said that was for someone else but I said it was too late and I will see her at the tryouts then I got out of the bus and went to my locker were I fastened my makeup bag on my locker and put on my eyeliner after I saw rocky open the locker next to mine. I slammed my locker so loud that she squeaked but I didn't care I just asked what she wanted and she said thank you for sitting next to me or else I would be pelted with all kinds of things whatever I said and walked down the halls to the girl room with my make up bag but that didn't stop her from following me she shouted make me look pretty I was shocked but I said okay and told her to sit on the stool so she did then I got started on her hair which turned out curly and then I put on some red lipstick and pink eye shadow then I told her to stay still while I do some changes to the clothes'. I cut of her top to on top of her belly button and I cut of her sleeves and cut her skirt all the way to above her knees then I showed her how she looked in the mirror she thought she was pretty then she said thank you but before she left I put on the contact lenses and put her glasses in her bag then I went to my class with her when we got to the classroom we were having too much fun to realise that we were late for class but when everybody turned to look at us they were shocked at rocky who was now wearing high heels and when she started walking she started wobbling but Ty was so impressed at what I did to her that he sat next to me smiling I thought that was cool until angel ruined that for me she said Ty come on I'm hosting tryouts then Ty and her left at break time. that when I looked at rocky and whispered time to make you cool ooh exiting she said. While we were walking down the hall she said so your inviting me to tryouts yep I said now come on then we raced to the gym hall though rocky had a few problems because of the heels she was wearing but we still made it just in time I told her to copy me so she did but only rocky got in. the next day I heard mum gently say darling wake up while shaking me so I opened my eyes and saw her with her cream hair down and she was wearing a beautiful nurse dress with white heels she looked amazing especially the red lipstick but then I remembered I had to meet rocky so I put on some baggy jeans and a pink jersey then I put on my pink trainers and went to school.

When I got to school I saw rocky and angel chatting like they were friends a long time ago I felt upset since angel was my enemy and rocky was my friend. When I got to rocky she said hi rach then went back to talking to angel she also told me to get her a latte as if she was my boss. I was strolling outside when ty came up to me with his camera and started filming me which was weird so I asked him what he was doing so he said I'm catching this beautiful girl on my camera for when I leave this school in senior year When he said that I started blushing that I had to goof off and stutter which made him laugh. When I went to the music room I didn`t know ty was hiding behind the curtains so I started singing call me maybe by carly so when I finished he started clapping I was blushing again when he came then he said I was amazing which made me goof off and stutter again so he started filming me so I started singing if I ruled the world by big time rush and doing some funny but cool dance moves which made him shocked then after he checked his clock and saw the time and said we were late for art. When we got to art holding each other's hand angel was so mad that her face went fully red which made me laugh until I realised what I was doing and started turning deep red of embarrassment until Ty pulled me to the seat next to him before angel got there which made her extra mad until rocky pushed me of the seat and put a pink pillow there so angel could be comfy but I couldn't believe what I saw I was so angry with rocky that I slapped her so hard leaving a mark that she started closing her eyes then she fell to the ground. I started goofing off and stuttering while everybody including ty who was furious started crowding her which made me scared that I ran away until I got to the music room and started playing the keyboard until Mr. Gold aka the principal and rocky and ty dad brought the police officer into the room who handcuffed me and dragged me into the police court where my mum was she was happy with all her suitcases she then said she was moving to Australia with her boyfriend Finland.

I was shocked but then I remembered to say who will I live with and where oh silly do you think I would leave you here alone no kitty cat you're staying with Aunt Jessie in new York city oh really I hate her I lied the thing was I loved my Aunt Jessie she was really skinny with red hair she was a babysitter in new York to a rich family I thought it was cool but mum who was so ashamed with her that she dyed her hair from red to a creamy colour thought it was a waste of time It was now 10 and I was in the plane seeing all the text from rocky saying she couldn't wait for tomorrow so she could ruff me up. But I knew I wouldn`t be here tomorrow so I just had to let go of my past and live the future after a while of thinking I fell asleep. It was morning and the plane was landing so I got off with my red suitcase and put on my leather jacket while I sat on the bench waiting for Aunt Jessie that when I saw a cute buy with freckles and black hair calling someone name out when he came to me he said hey gorgeous have you seen Rachel Prescott actually freckles I'm Rachel really he said then he took a look at me but you have brown hair he said my daddy now anyway can you just pick up my bags wait be careful that one has my makeup in the yes yes no don't touch that one all my picture of me and my old bestie is in the ok lets go. Hi aunt Jessie I would hug you but I'm wearing one of my best outfits now be and old dear and take those bags from the servant erm how do I say this well that Luke one of the Ross okay look I don't care as long as I have my own room anyway chop chop . Really I don't want to be like this but I need a new life so I just carried on walking to the apartment there I saw a cute black girl who had a name tag that said zuri Ross so I knew that was another one aunt Jessie worked for so I ignored her and took my suitcases and walked into the apartment and search for the room that said Rachel Prescott there where I found and amazing tomboy room with a big mirror I thought it was cool so I quickly ran downstairs and hugged aunt Jessie saying thank you that when she thought about it then she hugged me oh I knew you were faking then she said meet zuri. Hi zuri. Oh well she need a fantasy dentist on the scales said some Indian boy excuse me aunt Jessie I said while my eyes started tearing up then I quickly rushed into my room crying and got out my laptop and connected it to my phone then I played what maddie had said on the phone and unscrambled the mumble only to here new best friend which made me cry more and disconnect then I got out my boxes of pictures and looked out all my old friends until Luke came in and hugged me until we fell asleep on my bed. The next morning me and Luke woke up at the same time with our hands connected I thought it was cute and kissed his cheek while saying good morning boyfriend I'm going to get some breakfast so he said morning banana girlfriend as he kissed my lips then he slowly got out of my bed dragging me to the kitchen with him when we got there the Indian boy had some kind of soup and was feeding it to a lizard so I grabbed it and said lizard don't eat soup then I ate some of it until the Indian boy whose name was Ravi said that frog leg soup which made me spit it out on a girl face who came downstairs with her blonde hair curled she was sneezing terribly with spit on her face but I didn't know her anyway so I just sat on Luke lap and started kissing his lips but he pulled away an asked the girl what was wrong like this Emma what happened to you look terrible. So she said well I was bathing until I saw a pimple bomb there but before I could leave it exploded on my face then I put on some of Agatha sister cream and its made wait five minutes and I opened a window which made me get a cold. Well I get Jessie said Ravi that when zuri came down in a purple tutu skirt with a yellow t-shirt and yellow flat shoes then she said chop chop let get going anyway where were we said Luke before he started kissing me . Until we heard Jessie say holy moly since when are you two dating ay because I've seen Luke bed and its was clean compared to yours.


End file.
